Totally Tup
by Miss.DarrenCriss13
Summary: A bunch of one shot Taz and Up fanfics. Ratings will depend on the chapter. The Stories most likely wont join together but if they do I will let you guys know. :
1. The Ball

**AN: Hey guys I'm so excited to be writing stories please tell me what you think!**

**Rating: G/K**

* * *

><p>We stood just behind the door. I can't believe that I agreed to be Junior's girlfriend, I was greedy and stupid.<p>

"Ready," Junior asks me

"Yep" I respond even though I really don't think I am.

Junior and I walk in and I swear everyone's eyes are on me. I really wish he would walk faster. After what seems like 20 minutes we finally get to our table. I have never been more bored, it's not even like we're sitting at a table with other rangers, we're sitting with some rich people who I have never even seen in headquarters, they must be sponsors. After a while of being bored listening I tell Junior I need to stretch my legs, he doesn't seem to acknowledge me so I go. I'm searching for the one thing that can keep me sane and I don't think he's here. This sucks, I have to go back to those rich people who I don't know and listen to them talk about stuff I don't care about all because Up didn't bother to show up. I'm walking back to my seat when a huge hand clamps down on my shoulder.

"Hey miss you're in the wrong part of the dining room aren't you?" Up said with a hint of hysteric in his voice.

I turn around and hug him so hard I think I'm going to break him. I explain how boring the people I am sitting with are and how I'm going to die if I go back there. Up cuts me off with laughter half way through my rant. I punch him in the arm but I think it hurt me than him.

We've been sitting and talking for a long time now and I really want to dance. But I can't ask Up to dance it would make things too awkward between us, plus he's the worst dancer I've ever met. Just do Taz do it; anything can be better than going back to Junior. After talking myself through the pros and cons I've worked up the nerve to ask him.

"Come dance with me" I ask trying to sound confident

"Wait what, no I mean sure, but Junior" I guess I threw Up for a loop with this.

"Oh please, the only reason I here, scratch that the only reason I'm dating Junior is because he promised me a promotion." I say feeling a little better

"Lutendint Taz! Are you after my job?" Up asks with a little anger in his voice. I wish he understood that if I was promoted I would be a co commander with him.

"I might just be." I say sounding way to flirty.

Finally, I make him come dance with me.

"This is nice," I say after a long while "Two friends ditching their dates to dance together."

"Oh, I came alone." Up responds, I really regret saying that

"Wow you must have upset tons of girls then. Over half of the female rangers would die if you asked them; I mean they hate me right now because we're dancing." I tell him, as I see the dirty looks I'm getting over his shoulder.

"Really?" he asks, in total shock

"Well there was one girl I wanted to ask, but she was taken." he says

"Who?" I ask I honestly don't have any guess at all.

Out of nowhere Up leans down and kisses me. I don't know what to do, I should push away but I like it. Sure it's not the softest kiss but you can tell he's been waiting to do this forever.

"You" he says

This time I kiss him. This time we both had more passion. I really hope this would never end, I don't care about the looks we're getting or all the things I hearing about us. It doesn't matter anymore I realise he who I want and I'm never giving in.

"Hey Taz, save some for me," A voice says

Shoot, I forgot all about Junior. I break off Up and turn to him.

"Hi sweetie, I was just wishing commander Up a Merry Christmas." I say trying to distract Junior from what he just saw.

"I need to use the rest room," I lie "I'll be right Junior, bye Up." I kiss Junior on the cheek and run off to the washroom.

I can't believe of all the times for Junior to come find me; it was while I was experiencing the best thing ever. If he had come like 20 seconds later everything would be fine and I could still be with Up right now not hiding from them both. Well if I stay in here to long someone will come looking for me so I guess it's time to get back out into the awkward. As I walk out I hear plates crashing down and lots of yelling, I see Krayonder and ask what's happening.

"Oh like you don't know," He says "Junior and Up are fighting over you, a pretty sloppy fight too, Junior's getting his butt whipped."

Oh my dead god, are those two nuts I run over to see Up strangling Junior.

"Guys break it up, stop, stop it." I say throwing myself between the two of them

"Junior are you nuts, you're half his side you're going to get hurt. Up why would you attack Junior like this he's so fragile you're going to hurt the most important thing in my life, what were you thinking?" The last part stung, I could tell it really hurt him.

"I was thinking that you don't belong with a jerk who bribed you with a job." Up says with a hurt tone

Junior took another swing at Junior but I cut him off before he made contact. I can see the anger still in Junior's eyes so I try and distract him.

"Junior, dear I'm kind of tired, can we leave the party early and go watch a movie." I say with a flirty voice, I can see it hurt Up, Unfortunately Junior saw it too.

"Sure love, anything you want." Junior said and kissed the top of my head

"Bye Up" Junior said with a smirk

Up grunts and Junior pulled me toward the door. Never again will I ever come to a work ball.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I dont know why but I always liked the idea that Junior and Taz could have been an item. :)<strong>


	2. Kindergarten

**AN: So here is the second one in my little one shots. It is a little short but I do like it so I hope you do to. Please tell me what you think :)**

**Rating:G/K**

* * *

><p>I sit alone at the Starship Ranger action figure station. It's my first day of school and I have already managed every kid who comes near me. So what if I speak with a ruder tone or punched a kid for calling me short, that doesn't mean I'm not a nice person.<p>

"Hey, can I play too"

A Strange voice asks he is much taller than I am but seems nice enough not to make fun of me for it so I nod and hand him 2 dolls. He smiles and we take our dolls on special missions around the classroom.

Our teacher tells us it's time for snack so we run and grab our lunch bags, sit down at a table and start to eat.

"Hey you never told me your name, what is it?" he asks

"Taz, what's yours?" I say truly forgetting I didn't know his name.

"Up" he responds

_Up that is such a weird name_ I think but don't say out loud because he is the only kid at school who will talk to me.

After snack time we go outside and play on the playground, Up and I play Starship Rangers. He is the commander and me as his lutendient. We run around using the swing set as our star ship and pretending our other classmates are aliens that we must destroy.

Sadly our teacher comes to tell us the day is done. We go back inside and pack our bags. When the bell rings I run outside and see my mommy waiting for me by the door. I give her a big hug and tell her about my day. She seems very happy about how much I loved school.

As I walk to my mom's car I see Up climbing into his dads van. He also sees me and waves; I wave back before taking my seat in the car. As we drive away, I sit and think about the day I had and how it went from the worst day to the best all because of a boy and some rangers.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I may do more young Tup but Im not sure yet :)<strong>


	3. Hospital

**Hey guys Im glad people are enjoying my stories. I thought I should write one from Up's perspective just to mix things up. :)**

**Rating:G/K**

* * *

><p>I run into the room not caring if no visitors are allowed I need to see my hero, I need to see her. As I enter the room she is still knock out cold and looks even weaker. The doctor is standing in the corner talking with her mother and mentions something about memory loss. When I hear that I drop the vase of flowers I'm holding which gives away the fact that I'm here. The doctor turns around and tries to kick me out but her mom convinces him I can stay.<p>

I walk over to her bed sit down and start to bawl. The doctors are pretty shocked someone the size of me would break like this but they don't understand. No one does

I can't get the accident out of my head: We were walking through the halls of the ship when two robots appeared, Taz and I weren't armed so we were screwed. Luckily the robots had bad aim or we would both be dead. We managed to find the emergency zappers and were fighting back quite well. We destroyed all the robots except one who somehow got up and shot at me when I was off my guard. Taz saw the shot and jumped in front getting the shot right in the forehead. She cried in pain as I shot him dead and I didn't know what to do I called for help and a medic ranger came they got her to the clinic and got her mom up there quite fast. I feel so horrible, that should be me.

It's been two hours since I came. The doctors have been in and out checking on her, they say everything should be fine and she should  
>wake up in about 5 hours. As they are telling me about how between the surgery and the bullet being shot she may not remember anything so I should be patient when she awakes when he beeping from the machine hooked up to her stops beeping. All of a sudden doctors appear everywhere and I'm being rushed out of the room. I break out into tears again.<p>

After what seems like hours a doctor comes out and explains how sorry he is but the blood line to the brain got clogged and unless the drugs they put in her unclogs it she won't wake up. I fly into the room praying to the  
>long dead god that this isn't her end but when I see her I know she looks so weak all her life drained out of her. I sit in the chair beside her bed, take<br>her hand and say my goodbye and how much she means to me  
>and will never be forgotten. When a beep noise comes from the machine. Then another, then another. Doctors rushed in with a look of hope on their faces. I was rushed out again as more doctors came in.<p>

A doctor came out and tells me  
>that the drugs worked and Taz will wake up in 5-6 days. I'm<br>sad about the day's part but at  
>least I can see her lively face again.<p>

I sit in the room talking to Taz even though she can't hear me when a nurse comes and tells me that I really need to leave. As I am packing up my stuff, I hear the bed start to rustle I run over to see Taz squirming around

"Up ¿Eres tú?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the spanish at the end is wrong I used Google translate :P**


	4. Calculus

**A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for the feed back. This one is kinda based on real life, minus the whole someone shutting the Guinea Pig up and the knife throwing. :)**

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué son tan fuertes que retrasa o conejillo de indias puede callar por más de 5 segundos o no los C de su pequeña mente que"<p>

An angry Taz yelled as her roommate February's Guinea Pig, nibbled on his bars for no reason. Calculus was hard enough on its own but add in trying to block out the sound of nibbling and you hit Taz's snapping point.

"Ok breath Taz, now True or False:  
>the two functions f and g are defined by f(x)=3x +3 and g(t)=3t +3. It's true no it's false no wait ugh ahhhhhhhh. "<p>

Taz yelled as she threw her book at the wall. Surprisingly it shut the guinea pig up but only for a minute or two then chirped back up. Frustrated  
>she walked over to her dresser and picked up her knife. She lined up her shot, a knife to the guinea pigs temple, and prepared to throw. As she threw the knife Up walked in this startled her and the knife skimmed the creatures head. She turned around and glared at Up.<p>

"What do you want I was about to kill that stupid Conejillo de Indias." Taz Yelled.

Up started to laugh but then realized Taz had picked back up the knife. Carefully planning how to phrase his next sentence he said

"I just wanted to see if you were busy… I learned some new fighting techniques and wanted to try them out."

"As much as I would love to I can't, I need to finish this calculus homework but it's so Maldita sea con retraso"

Taz responded becoming more frustrated just by thinking about the work lurking over her desk.

"Taz if you need help in calculus I can help back when I had to take it I was amazing at it and that was only  
>last year so I'm happy to help." Up said smiling a little.<p>

Taz thought about it really hard and bit her lip, she never liked to admit to defeat, even if it was homework.

"Fine" Taz responded after thinking for a while.

Up smirked and they walked over to her desk. The guinea pig started to bite again and as Taz lined up  
>her shot Up walked over and put some treats in his cage and then patted the animal on the head and he finally quieted down for the ret o the time. Taz grumbled and cursed in spanish which made Up smirk.<p>

"Now, the answer to this is false  
>because the two functions are equal if their rules are equal and their domains are the same." Up said<p>

Taz stared at him wide eyes not understanding a word he said. This made Up burst out laughing and Taz smacked him across the head.

"Ok, I'll explain it again, a little slower this time." Up said and off they went.

Slowly but surely Taz learned the skill of calculus. It took many lessons a, lot of patience and thousands of guinea pig treats but Taz managed to finish the year with an average 84%.

One thing Taz never forgot was that no matter how well she did, Calculus will always be tough

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **As Im writing this my guinea pig is biting on his bars :(**


	5. Robot War

Taz ran through the woods yelling commands over her shoulder. If they were going to make it out alive it wasn't going to be pretty. Half of her team had gone with Up to try to split the robots up so they would become weaker but it didn't work they all follow her half deeper into the forest.

"Take cover over here" Taz yelled and they dove behind a rock. Not seeing this, the robots ran past. The team  
>panted and tried to catch their breath while Taz planned out their next move.<p>

"Ok idotias listen up. We are going to head back in," everyone groaned but Taz ignored them.

"Now we will be heading East, this will take us to the dirt road where we will meet back up with the commander When we meet back up we will track down and kill those malditos robots."

They all nodded and slowly stood up and to their dismay ran back from shelter to the dirt road. They waited 2 or 3 minutes before seeing the second half of their team. Unfortunately the robots had found them and they were surrounded. Together Taz and Up yelled at people where to go and when to shoot.

When they thought the team had this area under control. Taz and Up went to find the robot leader, Optimus Prime. He was standing about 20 feet from the scene observing the fight when he noticed Taz and Up. Realizing he had spotted the two, they grabbed their zappers and set them to pew. They lined up their shot but the robot was two fast he managed to dodge every bullet and to corner them between two rocks. They continued to shoot but it was no use he was to strong  
>and fast. Up was the first to give up. He just stopped shooting and crouched in the corner. Taz was shocked to see Up like this and could have swore she heard him crying shaking her head she continued to shoot.<p>

Optimus Prime walked past her dodging everything aimed at him and picked Up up. Up struggled and squirmed and Taz turned red. She went to shoot but her zapper was out of bullets.

"Put him down you polla. Or  
>I'll, I'll throw dis rock at your head." Taz yelled she knew it was a stupid thing to say and that the rock<br>wouldn't do a thing but it was worth a shot.

"Haha you puny human actually think you can save your friend. Well you're wrong you friend is going to die and there nothing you can do about it." The robot responded.

His chest opened up and he shot Up with a circular saw. Taz turned away, she couldn't look. As she stared at the ground she noticed Up's zapper had been left on the ground she grabbed it and tried to focus, If he shot were the opening in his chest was that robot would be dead. She braced herself and looked back up. She shot the bullet but it was too late, Up had be slashed in half vertically, hotdog style not hamburger.

Up's right side had fallen to the ground and the left had been destroyed with the robot when the bullet hit.

Taz burst into tears and cursed in Spanish before calling for a medic to come and collect Up. She gathered the rest of her team, who had managed to kill the rest of the robots, and went back to head quarters.

Taz waited impatiently outside the operating room. The doctors said they may have found a way to put Up back together but they wouldn't tell her how. Finally a nurse came out and said Up wanted to see her. She walked in and planned how to say things so she didn't sound sad.

"Hey kid" Up said when she walked in

"Wow you can talk. No offense but you kind of got the crap kicked out of you." Taz responded

She was pleased with what she said, it actually made it sound like she wasn't upset at all. Now all she had to do was keep a straight face through the rest of this meeting without a problem. Boy was she wrong.

"Taz come sit down I need to tell you something." Up said after awhile.

Taz listened and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"Ok, so" Up started Taz could see this was something that really bugged him.

"When I was sawed in half the part of my Brain on my left still would work if reconnected. Unfortunately, the  
>other half of me was destroyed so they had to, umm well…" Up started to get teary eyed<p>

"Just spit it out man." Taz said getting impatient.

"Well they saw how good condition Optimus Prime was in and sawed the right side of him off and connected it to me. I'm half robot Taz." Up choked out.

Taz sat with wide eyes. Up would never be the same ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Up**


	6. Suicide

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I havnt posted in a while I have had a rough couple days. Days which this story is based off of. Sorry if Taz is OOC or if my grammer is off but I just needed to get this out.**

**Rating: T/M some mature content**

* * *

><p>A 13 year old Taz stood at the top of the playground. Sure she was to old to be on one but she needed to think and this was where she was happiest. Here was where she could cry if she wanted to, could sing if she wanted to and no one would judge her.<p>

As Up walked threw the park he noticed Taz standing on the slide. He became a little worried, he hadn't seen Taz there since she was 7.

"Hey are you ok." Up asked as he walked over.

He startled Taz and she jumped before glaring at him

"What do you want. Cant you see Im  
>pensando en" Taz yelled<p>

"Sorry I wanted to see if you were ok. You've been really quite lately." Up responded

"Im fine everything's fine. I don't see…"

"Hey loser what are you doing here, you don't live near here. Who are you with your bodyguard so he can protect you. I don't know why you would need him though, you will tell on me no matter what happens."

A boy named Nick cut Taz off. Nick was the same age as Taz and Up and liked to make Taz life a living hell. He was bigger than most boys and was not very bright. When Taz heard Nick's voice an then saw him she turned pale. Up had never met Nick but saw he was part of why Taz wasn't herself.

"Hey leave her alone. Apparently the amount your brain is supposed to weigh has traveled down to your huge stomach because clearly you don't realize that this chick can kick your butt. So back off or face her wrath."  
>Up told Nick.<p>

Nick backed off and continued on his walk. Taz broke down into tears.

"Taz, look you really need to tell me whats up. If that kid did anything to harm you then I will go kill him." Up told Taz.

Taz took a deep breath before saying:

"It's not him entirely, its this kid who used to be on my bus. This kid sexually harassed me, there was touching and tickling and no one tried to help me. I told my parents and the kid is now off my bus but Im still scared. What if I see him again and he hurts me like that again. I don't, I don't think I can live through that." Taz responded sobbing more.

Up was in shock. Poor Taz, his best friend had gone through something like that and he didn't know how to help.

"Taz oh my god. You poor kid I feel so bad, I know how you feel though, not with the whole harassment piece but the not wanting to live. Since coming to the G.L.E.E I have had so much homework and I haven't been able to take it. Just last month I became so stressed I walked to the train tracks by my house and just stood there for an hour and a half. If I hadn't realized what I was doing I wouldn't have left. It's just sometimes I hate my life and I can't take it anymore." Up said

What trigged his next actions no one knows but Up saw a car at the intersection by the park. Up jumped off the playground and ran toward the car. Taz screamed and begged him not to but it was no use. If Up hadn't slipped and fallen just before hitting the curb he would have been a goner.

Taz ran to him and found him crying on his back. They hugged and cried together about how bad there lives were.

"Taz, Im so sorry for making you see that, it wasn't fair," Up wept to Taz

"You can't tell anyone, this needs to stay between us."

"But Up, you need to tell your parents. I told mine about my problem and now I go to therapy every other day and it really helps me. I'm feeling a lot stronger. No it won't fix everything entirely, you saw me standing on the top of the slide, but it will help a lot." Taz told him.

"No, I should be going" Up said with a harsh tone

"Bye Up, please be safe and please I'm begging you, tell someone." Taz said

Up grumbled and quickly walked home. Taz sprinted back to her house and burst into tears. Her parents became concerned and asked what was wrong and she told them the whole story. They we shocked that Up would do something like that.

"Well, you need to tell the school tomorrow so her parents can be informed." Her father said

"But I promised Up I wouldn't tell and besides he told me he would tell his parents tonight." Taz responded

"Taz sweetie, It's great that you want to keep your word to your friend but what if he doesn't tell? What if he tries it again on the weekend? How bad would you feel if you knew but didn't tell someone who could have helped him through it?" Her mother told her.

Taz thought about that for a long time before deciding that tomorrow morning they would talk to the  
>principal about what had happened.<p>

The next morning her dad took her to the school for the meeting with the principal. When they walked into the room Taz began to question her choice. When she was going to tell her dad she couldn't do it the principal walked in. There was no going back now.

When he asked what the problem was, Taz took a deep breath before telling the whole story. He to was taken aback about Up's actions and told Taz she did the right thing by informing him and that he would have the counsellor talk to Up today.

The school day had begun and Taz and Up hadn't mentioned what had happened. First period was 20 minutes in and Up was called down to the office. Taz tried not to look at the fear in his eyes as he left the classroom. Shortly after Taz was also called down. Taking a deep breath she walked down to the office. Up still sat in there in tears. Taz tried to stay calm as the counsellor asked questions about last night. By the time she dismissed  
>Taz felt better. As they left Up turned to her and said:<br>"Thank you for telling. I didn't tell my parents last night and Talking with her made me feel so much better. I should have come clean to my parents last night. You're a great friend"

They hugged each other for a long time and promised the other that they would never do that again and if either one of them ever did something like that again they would tell a parent as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a sad chapter and I don't want to write many sad ones but I thought I should get this message out. If you couldn't understand, which you may not have Im still kinda shakey so my writing is very good, It was not to try and kill yourself just because your life isn't going like you would have hoped. No matter how bad you feel don't go through with it. It won't just hurt you but everyone around you too. Also if you do end up trying tell someone so they can help you through it so you don't try again.**


	7. Puppy

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I havent posted in a while. Here is a short but sweet one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Up had finally done it. He had finally convinced Taz to go help him pick out a puppy. Up had wanted a puppy for months but either never had time or no one to go with. Taz hated dogs and animals to begin with so had no interest in going but after lots of bribing Taz finally agreed.<p>

They had been there for ,according to Taz, hours when she lost her minds.

"Up just pick un perro tonto already, I want to leave.'' Taz yelled

"Patients Taz, picking a dog takes time. You don't want one that doesn't like you; you need to have a special  
>bond with it." Up said<p>

Taz grumbled an muttered something in Spanish before continuing to stare at the mutts. She didn't know a thing about dogs and she hated the fact she had given in to Up's stupid puppy face. She just wanted to go home.

Up looked at every dog at least three times. Lots of them were very cute but none spoke to him the way he thought they should.

When Up was little, his family had a dog and this dog was amazing. This dog always helped Up's parents, who were both Starship Rangers, sniff out robots and bombs. When Up's parents were killed in the war. The dog managed to take down the robot and get help. He then went back to where Up had been kept and cuddled with him until Up fell asleep. That's what Up wanted a dog that would care for him and help him in battle.

Disappointed with his search, Up told Taz that they were leaving she cheered and ran for the door. That's when Up saw the perfect dog, a German Shepherd. It was big, tough and a very loyal dog. He called Taz back over and said he found the one. He smile faded in an instant and she sulked back over. When she looked at the dog she had to admit, it was perfect for Up.

"So what are you going to name this chucho." Taz asked

Up thought long and hard over the name.

"Fluffy"

Taz just shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D**


	8. Tuesday

**A/N: It had to be done :)**

* * *

><p>Taz and Up sat watching their favourite T.V. show, Glee. Tuesdays at 8pm was their special time. Just Taz, Up, a bowl of popcorn and the cast of glee.<p>

They both had different characters that they shipped, Up shipped brittana where as Taz was more of a Sory fan, but there was one couple that they both adored the most; Klaine.

That means nothing to me.

"Thats right Blaine, you tell Sebastian who's boss." Taz yelled as Sebastian tried to apologize to Blaine.

"J-just chill T-taz. A-at least th-there there t-to talk a-about Karofsky." Up stuttered still shaky about the whole Karofsky thing.

"I know, I know but I still think Blaine should punch him in the face till' he  
>gritos. You know I hate Finn and Rachel but look what he did. Ahh I want him dead." Taz continued to screech.<p>

Up just shook his head.

"Ughh why does Grant Gustin have to be such an amazing singer and dancer." Taz Screamed

They were half way through the show and Taz had not shut up about Sebastian.

"Yes suck it Sebastian,que finalmente consiguió lo que se desconchaba para. Finally Ryan Murphy does something right!" She cheered as the New Directions won regionals.

"Jeez Taz, I'm glad New Directions won just so I didn't have to experience you trying to find Ryan Murphy so you could kill him for their loss." Up said in a half joking half serious tone.

Taz grabbed a handful of popcorn and chucked it at his face. Up, being Up, whipped a handful right back. They were so focused on pummeling the other they didn't see Sue give Quinn the Cheerios uniform and became very confused.

When all the popcorn was out of the bowl and on them they refocused on the show.

I'm going to fake an epileptic seizure.  
>But you're not an epileptic.<br>That's where I'm going to fake it.

They both laughed. To them Rachel's dads seemed like an older Kurt and Blaine, which made them love it even more.

The end of the episode was approaching and Taz and Up were getting tense; was Quinn going to make the wedding, would she miss it. The stress was killing them when bam, the truck smashed into Quinn's car. The screen went black and they were stunned.

"Dead god, what a way to end an episode. I don't think next Tuesday can come fast enough." Taz said turning off the T.V. and beginning to clean up the popcorn.

"Uhh Taz, that was the winter finale. We have to wait until April 10."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **My reaction exactly**


End file.
